


影

by lightsaber233



Category: superM（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: 最爱的哥哥和最好的朋友交往了。
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 87





	影

李马克低下头，忽然用手背挡住了脸上的笑容。

“真的像是做梦一样……”

“一开始我只是坐在那里，假装玩手机。我没想到钟仁哥会突然跑进来，社团活动室里只有我们两个。哥才答应我没多久嘛，像这样独处我还是很紧张。其实我都有点不知道该怎么办才好。哥一直站在我的面前，膝盖若有似无地和我的挨着、碰着。最近的练习是不是太辛苦了呢？他看起来瘦了好多。隔着宽松的T恤，我满脑子都在想是不是用一只手臂就能把他圈起来，牢牢抱进怀里，又是不是把手探进去就能把他的身体一览无余。

我没话找话，从昨晚睡得怎么样到等下去吃什么，自己听了都觉得有点语无伦次。但钟仁哥就只是看着我，对我笑。他的眼睛弯弯的，亮亮的，你知道我根本抵抗不了。我好像是因为这个才对钟仁哥的一见钟情的。哥这么认真地注视着我，让我觉得他好像越来越喜欢我了。我们真的离得好近，却又不是我主动去牵他，或者靠到他身上的那种感觉。这次是他带给我的，翻天覆地地将我淹没。四周的空气粘糊糊的，变得好热，我的耳边也是嗡嗡作响，别的什么都听不见了。

我过了一阵才意识到钟仁哥把一只手搭到了我的肩膀上，然后捏住了我的耳垂。他似乎觉得这样很好玩，脸上的笑容变得更大了，还因为我说的哪句傻话发出了那种音调变高了的笑声。他的手始终没有收回去，仿佛逗我已经成为了一件很自然的事情，就像是我们已经交往了很久很久、比谁都还要亲密一样。为了听清他说的话，我不得不抬起头来。那会儿时间一定停止了，我盯着他的脸，大脑一片混乱。下一秒我们就开始接吻了。是我拽着钟仁哥的小臂把他拉了下来。钟仁哥一点儿都没有抗拒，也没有惊讶，反而露出了一个满意的眼神。他还是先闭上眼睛那个。他的嘴唇好软啊，上面还留着草莓蛋糕的味道，像有什么魔力，一下子就把我身体里的什么东西炸开了。

我几乎是狠狠撞上去的，等反应过来的时候，我的舌头在舔他的嘴巴。我伸了进去，好像怎么尝都尝不够。他会不会被我吓到了呢？我那么用力地拽着他的前襟，都让他直不起腰来了，后退一点又会立刻被我追上去。不过我也发现了，钟仁哥好喜欢接吻。很快他开始吸我的舌头，整个人靠在我的身上，是那种舒服得不得了的样子。他变得软绵绵的，我掌心里贴着的侧脸和脖子都很烫很烫。幸好活动室里面没有别人，那个时候我们谁都顾不上的。简直就像两条胡闹的小狗，我们亲了好久好久。分开的时候，钟仁哥的嘴唇变得又红又肿，还亮晶晶的，沾满了我的口水。

我把他放在旁边的凳子上，他就迷迷糊糊地看着我，一口一口地喘气，头发也全被我揉乱了。他的这个样子让我有点冲动，不过我还是有一些怕的。有时我总在想，钟仁哥怎么就答应我了呢？他是学长，那里又是在学校，我们俩的共同朋友那么多……我本来只是想去摸一摸他的手背，握住他，告诉他我真的好喜欢他啊。可是他忽然站了起来，几步过去把活动室的门反锁了……”

“然后你们就做了？”

“嗯……”

听见了尾音拖长的回答，黄旭熙也学李马克那样竖起两条小腿，把下半张脸埋在手臂后面。他有一双比金钟仁还要大的漂亮眼睛，此时里面隐隐闪烁着惊讶，好奇，以及一些什么难以说清的东西。

黄旭熙和李马克从入学开始就是非常亲近的朋友了，比李马克认识金钟仁还要早得多。不远处进行着一场篮球比赛，嘈杂的人声让他们不太容易听清对方。所以这似乎是假的，根本没有发生过。黄旭熙没看向害羞又甜蜜地讲述着第一次的好友，不只是因为李马克说个不停的恋人是他同父异母的哥哥。他有些烦躁，也觉得热。整个夏天，他看着金钟仁答应了李马克的告白，便再也没能摆脱这种状态。

延展出篮球背心的两条健硕手臂最终又撑回到了地上，黄旭熙往后靠，换了一个随意的、包容的姿势。他的疑问已经过去了一阵，李马克组织着语言，不知不觉便陷入了甜蜜的回忆。那一定很美好吧。黄旭熙想。他们真的做了。和他一起生活的哥哥。他最好的朋友。他们之间没有任何秘密。今天是李马克主动来找他的，所以这场谈话不该有任何保留。他们早就约定过彼此坦白第一次的感觉，更何况对象还是和他有着不可破坏的血缘关系的哥哥。他的哥哥只会成为别人的恋人，但除了李马克，没有人会跟他说这些。

黄旭熙终于能够看向李马克了，而且是无比认真、不容错过任何的注视。“他是怎么样的？”黄旭熙听见自己这么问道。不是“你们是怎么做的”。李马克仍旧沉浸在和恋人结合的满足和高涨的情绪之中，他看不出他的私心。

“钟仁哥……是钟仁哥主动要做的，但真的开始了，他好像有一点笨笨的样子。”李马克又忍不住低下头笑了，那样子也有点笨笨的，完完全全的爱情傻瓜，“还是因为我太激动了，有些吓到他了？不管怎么说，在我面前露出了身体之后害羞也好，帮我……也好，全都好可爱啊。”

“他全部脱掉了吗？他……他用手帮你吗？”

“我们先是不断地接吻。不止嘴巴，还有他的脖子，锁骨，胸前……他的身上真的有一种甜甜的味道，跟蜜糖一样，很浓，很香，只要尝了一点就没办法停下来了。我吮他的手指，每一根都从最上面开始，然后亲他的掌心。他说我把他弄得很痒，怎么跟条鱼似的。但我眼里只看得见那些脱了上衣之后终于露出来的皮肤，闪闪发光的，我一边亲一边在想自己居然拥有了这些。他真的好敏感，被我推到窗边的桌子上，只是这样就变得软绵绵的了，无论我再对他做什么都不会反抗。那双眼睛就这么直勾勾地看着我，里面还像是沾了水，湿漉漉的，我就什么都忘了。”

说到这里李马克变得有些羞赧起来，脸上露出了那种“后面的事你也知道了”的神情。然而黄旭熙没有放过他。他把一只手搭上了李马克的肩膀，和金钟仁的亲昵不同，这一下带着不容抗拒的意味。

“说好了，一个细节都不能漏掉的。”

黄旭熙深色的眉皱着，声音像是在闹脾气。不过这的确是男孩子之间有过的约定，他们可以同生共死，一点点情事的秘密还不至于影响这个。李马克最终在他的凝视之下点了点头，摸了摸接吻太多此时依旧有点发红的嘴唇，又继续说道：

“他的校服裤子好松，一下子就被我扯下来了，但我没想起来要帮他脱掉袜子。钟仁哥的腿那么长，那么直，在桌子上被我分开了之后，竟然就这么夹住了我的腰。他想要我吗？嘴唇微张地嗫嚅着，是在喊我的名字吗？我亲他的小腹，用鼻子去嗅他那里的味道，故意往那上面吐些热气，他的胸腔便开始剧烈地起伏，闷闷的哼声再也控制不住。

我这样算是在欺负他吗？可他好像也很舒服，没过一会儿又把我捞上去，吻我的嘴唇，缠着我不让我走。无论是因为什么答应了我，那时钟仁哥真的是喜欢上我了吧？他的身体，他整个人的存在都好像是要把我溺死。他的眼睛里只能看见我一个人。所以再过分一点也没关系吧？我压在他的上面，拉起他的手放到我的那里，让他知道我也有那么那么喜欢他。我一直想着和他做这种事，男人和男人之间，甚至还去找了不少影片。他被我烫到了，一开始还缩了一下。但下一秒他就用他的手将我的完全包着，动了起来。

那只手也好热好热，我从来都没有这么激动过。有几秒完全空白了，我只知道一下又一下地喊他的名字。他也喊着我的，低低软软地示意我去摸他。然后我就摸到了那个地方，很小，可是里面淌着水。原来钟仁哥是有备而来的吗？我真的无法想象。他想要我……他想要和我融为一体……他允许我……进入他。我再也控制不住自己了，顾不上会不会有人来，脑子一热，只想进到里面。

他翻了个身，已经完全被我剥光了。窗外的光线洒在他的上面，拱起的肩胛骨好美，后腰的下陷简直让我移不开眼睛。我亲着他没有一点瑕疵的后背，按照他说的那样进去了。或许还要更重一些，因为我都不是我自己了，而那里面真的很紧，紧紧地咬着我，我的头皮都在发麻……我从来没试过这样……”

“我哥……他也很爽吗？”

“……钟仁哥可能还是觉得我不懂吧。他给自己扩张得很好，我一下子全部挤进去了，好像也没有弄得他很疼。他只说有点胀，然后是好烫，他都快夹不住了。他说他以为我就是个小孩儿，原来这么不得了。

我们又开始粘糊糊地接吻了。他的手扣着桌子的边缘，舒服起来的时候抠得手背都发白了，我便把我的手指放进去跟他十指紧扣。我开始动了起来，完全没办法控制节奏，只知道每一下都进到最里面，像是要把他顶开，又好像要让自己跟他完全连接到一起。钟仁哥的反应好大，如果我没有封住他的嘴唇，那些声音就一点儿都掩盖不住。

随着我的进出，他整个人都耸动着，背上布满了漂亮的汗。他根本都不让我走，只要我拔出来，他就会立刻摆着腰追上。我们做了多久呢？一切都跟电火花一样噼里啪啦地闪过。与此同时，我有一种从生下来就和他连为一体的感觉。是他让我得到了完整。真的好美妙，是钟仁哥带给了我这个，除了他之外的谁都不可能做到。

最后我弄在了他的背上，却被他皱着鼻子埋怨了，怪我为什么不给他。他怎么会这样可爱……我只是担心他会肚子疼而已……我给他收拾好，又把活动室里的东西重新摆正。我太不懂得自制了，离开活动室的时候哥走路的姿势好像怪怪的。你今晚回去能不能帮我多留意几分？”

热恋的人眼中看不到别人，可黄旭熙能从这些描述里去到那个下午的活动室。他在他们的旁边安安静静地站着，目睹了整个过程。李马克不说话了，嘴角自始至终挂着一个笑，正出神地看着远方粉红色的天空。黄旭熙垂下眼睛，他融入不了那个世界，或许永远都不能体会到那样的感觉，唯一能做只有用力揪掉了手里的几根小草。他自言自语似的说道，“我哥最怕疼了，有时还很任性，又爱撒娇。如果他觉得不舒服，你立刻就会被他踹掉了。”

“那我要多让他舒服才行，因为我真的好舒服，好喜欢……怎么办啊，我觉得我再也离不开钟仁哥了……”

李马克捧着下巴，若有所思。黄旭熙想，这就是世界上最幸福的人的样子吧。

>>>

黄旭熙故意在外面吃晚饭，结果一进门就被妈妈叫住了。金钟仁下午请了病假，说不舒服，回来之后一直在房间里睡觉。妈妈煮了白粥，正好让黄旭熙送上去。虽是重组家庭，金钟仁和他这个弟弟倒是很亲。黄旭熙自知避得了一时，避不了一世。他端着托盘上楼，金钟仁已经醒了，什么都没穿地躺在床里，身上隐约能看到一些暧昧的痕迹。金钟仁忙着跟谁发信息，于是黄旭熙猜他也没有那么饿。粥随手摆到桌子上，黄旭熙继续走向里边。在他的想象之中，金钟仁已经被他从被子里剥了出来，一览无余。是和他一起生活了这么多年的哥哥，他什么都见过。

可他什么都没见过。

“疼吗？”

黄旭熙坐在床边，金钟仁翻了个身。见是他，手机已经被放下了。

“还行。”金钟仁撑着下巴琢磨了两秒，趴着的姿势让两腿间的红肿更加清晰可见。面对弟弟，金钟仁不觉得尴尬，也没一点儿掩饰。“你和马克见过面了？”

黄旭熙下意识摇了摇头，又强调道，“没有。”

“那你怎么知道的？”

黄旭熙指着床头柜上未开封的药膏，挑了挑眉，“很难猜吗？”

金钟仁笑了。他试着从床上坐起来，但腰上传来的酸痛让他倒吸了一口凉气。他又跌了回去，裹在柔软的被褥里好像一条粘人的毛毛虫。“你的朋友太厉害了，”他感叹着，“明明以前只是被我看着就会脸红。”

黄旭熙扯了一下嘴角，早些时候李马克投入的陈述反反复复地让他陷入沉思。明明这两人最开始认识，都是他在中间帮忙的。下午他不想看着李马克，这时也不太想看着自己的哥哥说话的样子。那些阳光的，开朗的，乐观的特质约在一起罢工，他的心口沉甸甸的，四周的声音全都变得很远。

他试着把几根手指放到金钟仁的背上，后者抖了抖，除此之外没表现出任何抗拒。无论有多敏感，来自弟弟的触碰都可以得到宽恕。金钟仁稍稍侧过身来看着他，已经察觉到了弟弟的不对劲。黄旭熙便又扯起了嘴角，眼睛弯弯的，亮亮的，是平常那种向日葵一样的笑。他就用闹着玩儿一样的语气，“那如果是我和马克比呢？”

金钟仁显然没料到等着自己的是这么一个问题。不过他从不敷衍亲爱的弟弟。黄旭熙生得比他高大，也更健硕。练习的时候，背心堪堪包着的胸膛和包不住的手臂有着非常、非常性感的线条。黄旭熙有一双比他还大的眼睛，眉色深重，因此显得更加有神。他还很爱笑，一边笑一边很认真地看着你，谁都忍不住要心软。金钟仁是知道的，弟弟每周都会收到告白和情书的事情，而且对象有男有女。对于这个弟弟，金钟仁怀疑自己永远做不到不偏心。

“那么多人喜欢你，谁都拒绝不了你。”可是黄旭熙至今都没有和谁认真地交往过。金钟仁想要撑起身体去捏他的手臂，然而他的腰实在太疼了，所以只是触到了黄旭熙的腰。“瞧瞧这个，我的弟弟肯定也很厉害。可惜了，都不关我的事。”

黄旭熙顺势挺直了后背，腰腹的肌肉更加紧实有力。他问，“你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢又能怎么样。”金钟仁嘟着嘴，和恋人做过之后，他变得非常柔软。“你有哪里是我不喜欢的。”

这句话让黄旭熙心下一动，紧接着整个人都僵住了。他又瞥向床头柜上的药膏，背对着的姿势，金钟仁看不到他咬紧了牙关。

黄旭熙伸手把药膏拿了过来。“要我帮你擦吗？”

金钟仁有些预料不及，“啊？你要帮我擦吗？那种地方，你不介意吗？”

“如果你想要我帮你，我就帮你。”黄旭熙的眼睛停在了金钟仁的双腿之间，他故意的，“好像都肿起来了。”

初次性事激烈又不得章法，哪怕再痛快，也还是受了点伤。金钟仁弯不了腰，手能够到后面，手指却不够长。本来他是打算让李马克帮忙的，不然那盒药膏不会好好地躺在柜子上。

不过弟弟愿意的话，好像也没什么不行。彼此一丝不挂的样子，早在家庭旅行和游泳馆的更衣室中见过无数遍了。黄旭熙曾经还那么细致认真地照顾了发高烧的他。

“那……你能帮我涂一点吗……”，尽管做好了心理准备，金钟仁到底还是有些羞于启齿，“一直火辣辣的，感觉不快点消炎会更疼，也走不好路……”

黄旭熙没再说更多的话，下一秒已经挤进了哥哥的两腿之间。床垫被他跪出了一个深深的凹陷，而在面前抱着枕头，即将要对他打开身体的金钟仁像是某种神圣的祭品。他精神恍惚。药膏冰冰凉凉的，耳边嗡嗡作响。这就是李马克形容的那一种感觉吗？脑中一片混乱，胸口被压得喘不过气来，生下来之后从未像这样激动过。黄旭熙将沾满了药膏的手指轻轻放在金钟仁的臀部，他的哥哥又一次因为敏感缩了一下，像是触电。可他不仅没有躲，他还将双腿分得更开，默许了自己的进入。

黄旭熙沿着那道挺翘的弧线往下抚去，曾被好友张开、反复进入的地方真的好热、好紧。只是一根手指而已，他被这么咬住了，整个头皮都在发麻。他能感觉到金钟仁正屏住呼吸承受他的抚摸，后背绷得像一张鼓膜。他是他的弟弟，他能在他的身上奏出那些美妙的、低哑的、好似被欺负了一般委屈的声音吗？李马克全部都听到过了，但此时此刻，黄旭熙不得不稍稍撑起自己，好让身上的反应不被金钟仁发现。

手指要比那个东西更加轻巧，更加灵活，更何况这个地方已经尝试过了被开拓的快乐，食髓知味。黄旭熙开始摸到了一些药膏之外的液体，滑滑的，让他长而有力的手指更加轻易地进到了里面。金钟仁的腰拱起来了，如果他试着把手往后，他的哥哥也会不受控制地追过来。为此他放进了第二根手指。李马克有用手指感受过这里吗？好像有一个微微突起的地方。黄旭熙用指腹轻轻地在上面按了按，金钟仁忽然剧烈地颤抖起来。

李马克看过不少男人和男人之间的影片，而他从更小的时候就在学习、研究，该如何占有自己的哥哥。黄旭熙有过无数的想象，如今终于有一部分成为了事实。尽管初衷不同，他也已经非常满足了。金钟仁终于还是发出了声音，黄旭熙知道他不可能再控制自己。落在那个地方的摩挲越来越快，金钟仁变得浑身通红，埋在枕头里的喘息声也越来越急。金钟仁反手扣住了他，黄旭熙如梦初醒一般停下了动作。他的哥哥一定发现了，他们这么亲密，这么了解彼此。不过已经变成了这样的金钟仁又有什么立场去说他？

“不、不要再碰那个地方了。”

金钟仁听起来像是在哀求。因为太舒服了，还是因为意识到是弟弟在里面呢？黄旭熙扯掉了他旁边的被子，让他完全暴露在晃眼的灯光之下。哥哥微微颤抖着的肩胛骨真的很美，后背落下了不少吻痕，或许他可以再加上几个。“这样停下来会很不舒服吧？我可以帮你啊哥哥。”

手指又试探着动起来。金钟仁泄出了一点声音，更加不敢回头去看他了。

“哥哥的反应好大啊，难道马克都没有找到吗？”

“呜、呜……我……”

黄旭熙下定了决心要把这件事做完，手上的动作不容抗拒，越来越粗暴。金钟仁不会忍心怪责他的，他那么喜欢他这个弟弟。不知何时黄旭熙的另一只手压上了金钟仁的手臂，让他完全笼罩在自己高大的影子之下。只用手指真的可以让哥哥射精吗？他真的能亲手让他的哥哥达到高潮吗？金钟仁在喊他的名字，是挣扎，还是因为他是给他快感的那个人？

黄旭熙情难自已地吻上金钟仁的肩头，控制着他，爱抚着他。金钟仁本来就是那么敏感的人，那个地方被如此密集地刺激着，他根本坚持不了多久。这具被黄旭熙肖想已久，原本只能透过好友的讲述去还原的身体，事到如今也的的确确在他的手中绽放了。黄旭熙拉起金钟仁的手，往他的掌心里顶弄。他也射到了哥哥的身上，不知道他的气味能不能就此将别人的痕迹覆盖。

一天经历了两场剧烈的性事，金钟仁射出来之后很快便睡着了。黄旭熙给他擦了身体，这次认认真真地给他们都玩弄过的地方上了药。明天起来，什么都会不一样了吧。他撩起金钟仁的额发，哥哥睡着的样子很乖，这是李马克还没有机会看见的。掉到了地上的手机忽然亮了起来，黄旭熙有点庆幸金钟仁设置的是静音模式。他接起电话，那边传来的是非常快乐的，李马克的声音。

“钟仁哥，你好点了没有……？”

而现在的黄旭熙也非常快乐。

“是我。他已经睡了。”

“啊，那我没有吵到他吧？”

“没有。我本来还想让他吃点粥的。“

黄旭熙回过头去看金钟仁，他的哥哥半张着嘴，似乎在喊着谁的名字。是“旭熙“还是”马克“呢？

“那你帮我说一声，明天我过来和他一起上学。”

黄旭熙笑了。他想，哪怕是今晚他睡在这里，他们的爸爸妈妈也不会有任何意见。他压低了声音，音调十分欢快：

“马克，我们都是一个学校的啊。我还是他的弟弟。我们三个人要一起走的。”


End file.
